


【气宇轩扬】点绛唇

by lpmnbll



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmnbll/pseuds/lpmnbll
Relationships: Coley/Sonya (Girls Like Girls)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Like A Virgin Commentfic Meme





	【气宇轩扬】点绛唇

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweet like vanilla (running_with_assassins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_with_assassins/gifts).



宋继扬也不知缘何始终睡不着，他坐起来喝了好口水，想要灭一下他失眠的烦躁。

也因烦躁，他不停地抿着嘴唇，他是典型的微笑唇，唇中心凸出一个三角形的尖，好像在撒娇，在等人哄。又象是午后趴在地上抻懒腰猫的，肆意、却又乖顺，好像被天使亲手抚平。

一笑，满脸恃宠而骄。

他舔了太多次了，那粉嫩的唇，微张着，像只小兔子一样，兔牙不小心也会露出来。  


微信页面，还停留在他的消息发送界面：

不要吃醋了嘛～(ฅ>ω<*ฅ)

有个人吃他的醋在赌气，装聋作哑晾了宋继扬一晚上。

还是这个人迷恋他的唇，想要饮他唇上蜜，却不肯和他人共享。

宋继扬涂唇膏只是为了保持滋润，其实他也不喜欢涂。

宋继扬托着自己的下巴，拇指蹭自己嘴唇，看着那小巧玲珑的唇膏，一只手拉着真丝领带绕来绕去，内心百感交集。

好说歹说不听话，只好床上哄一哄，可隔着几百公里...

所谓“饱暖思淫欲”，淫欲此刻来的不早不晚。王皓轩面无表情的发来了视频邀请。

视频点开，宋继扬眼眸惺忪，眼波撩人。

拿起那只唇膏在自己身上留下点记号，轻车熟路放面前闻一闻，有甜甜的香味。

“亲亲你，不可以再气了。”

他飞快的吻了下镜头，又缩回去，颇些风情地一点一抿涂给王皓轩看，索性在坦露的胸膛上擦出了一抹暧昧的亮。

柬埔寨还有点闷热，他只穿一套比较宽松的半透明白纱衬衫，领口松垮垮的只扣到第三颗，露出脆弱的脖颈线条和精致的锁骨，大半片的白皙肌肤，被冷空气激得染红。

薄纱诱惑啊。

王皓轩裸身仰躺着，啧了一声，眯着眼打量着自己男朋友，一双细致的手腕，脖颈上戴的黑色蝴蝶结choker+＋锁骨＋画着精致的唇妆，露出两条不安分的大长腿。

只穿袜子和内裤，衬衫特意解开了三个扣子，若隐若现露出两个点。 

微醺状态，伸出舌尖，咬住食指指节，细细吸吮舔舐，亦真亦假地呻吟。

满足了王皓轩所有所有的性癖。

都说王皓轩人前人后反差很大，也只有宋继扬知道，他在床上床下反差也很大，用衣冠禽兽，斯文败类来形容最好不过了。

这么撩拨了没一会儿，王皓轩咬牙，感觉一把火烧向了喉口，渴望和欲望的暗流争相喷涌，他像要发狠，又狠不起来的样子问他。嘴上轻飘飘地道：

“又勾引谁呢。”

他最见不得任何东西觊觎他的尤物，更别说什么竹马什么闺蜜。

宋继扬懒得解释，带着十二万分的情色之意，俯首瞧他脸，一双手顺着耳后往下游走，触碰到乳头，瞬间充血直直立着，又背过身塌下腰撅起屁股，没什么勾引不勾引的…他就是想要。

“还能有谁。”

“谁吃醋勾引谁。”

宋继扬嘲讽了一下，却被他的那双修长的手吸引。他觉得，王皓轩这个男人完完全全长到了自己G点上，连手指指节以及由于用力而隐隐约约的青筋，也都是长在他的敏感点上。手指涌动，他愈发躁热难奈，身体不禁开始紧绷着扭动。  
轻佻地哼了下，贴近屏幕亲吻他的那双好看的手。

真是嗲。

“皓轩，你手指擦过我的乳尖了，它说...特别喜欢。”

宋继扬面对自己欲望坦诚得可爱，他们是情侣，光明正大做情侣爱做的事，为什么要别扭。他给了王皓轩一个带点愉悦带点挑逗又带点得意的眼神。  
又低头紧咬着下唇，凑到镜头面前，双颊因不胜酒力而潮红，一张殷红的嘴还不时呷着酒香，纤长的睫毛微微颤抖着。他翘起屁股，轻轻蹭蹭画面，朝王皓轩晃了晃腰，一手拿着粗糙的皮带甩了一下，一口叼在嘴上。

“吃醋了？那想绑我着嘛？把我绑在身边，哪儿都不能去？”  
  
两指拈着小巧的乳尖左右揉捏，带着纯情的无辜面容，却有着色气到令人咋舌的姿态。  
  
“小色猫不乖了，你到底想干嘛。”王皓轩压低了声线，循循善诱一般的磁性嗓音，刺激地宋继扬。

“给你春药啊。”

唇瓣一勾，那唇膏离开了他的唇，靠上镜头，好让视频里的人沾染些春药气息。

他不耐地扭了扭腰，回头高高昂起下巴，像是在调情，又像在前戏，撩的人想要发疯。

那股臊人的劲儿火急火燎地蹿了上来，王皓轩用手背不住地揩鼻子，身体情欲忽然高涨，单手两三下解开裤子，想要自渎的手下伸又抽回。犹豫几秒后，在自己高高撑起的裆部摸了摸，接着拽下内裤，很是色情地搓了起来。

“就这么容易撩拨？”宋继扬蒙着水光醉意的眼睛看着他。

这场游戏，主动权始终都在宋继扬的手里。

你个小没良心的。

王皓轩淫靡思绪一塌糊涂，面上却不显，他想停下来，但是他停不住。

宋继扬一边说我不是小没良心呢，一边哼哼唧唧背过去，带着哭腔嚷嚷着说难受，手已经开始在自己身上乱摸，顺着自己腰线，摸着摸着，就滑了下去....碰到了王皓轩最熟悉的地方。晃动而蓬乱的短发，一双眼睛奕奕，直勾勾把他看着，邀功请赏般问：“喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。”王皓轩狠狠咬住后槽牙，难耐地扬起下颚，脑子里产生某些肆意欺辱、强占的念头。

“喜欢哪里。”

“耳垂、脖子、锁骨、乳头...前面、后面。”

“想舔吗...”甜腻的喘息与呻吟是最好的兴奋剂。

操，口干舌燥，我倒是能舔到啊！

宋继扬猫叫春似的喘着，曲起一条腿，靠着椅背来回地磨上一磨……从自己的膝盖徐徐摸至胯骨，又折回去游移至腹股沟，胯下那根物湿淋淋的，从手中滑脱出，他便继续拢在掌心继续撸动，像小猫一样嘤嘤地娇吟。

“舒服吗？”

不舒服。

宋继扬忠实于自己的欲望，更对得起自己这幅惹人馋的身子。后面想进进不去，前面想出出不来，谈何舒服？

“没你的手舒服。”显然自己抚慰的舒爽，不如两个人真枪实干来的痛快，他嘴里呼出的气断断续续，随时等待你将他大力扯碎。

Choker，性感诱惑到极致的代表。

扣在宋继扬脖子上以令人窒息，他指尖一勾一挑，绵长柔软的衬衣顺着窄肩滑落，唯有黑色蝴蝶结choker紧紧锁着他的天鹅颈，从背后看显得愈发妖冶和张扬。

勃起这种事，就在一瞬间。

王皓轩死死盯着他的后背，满脑子都是宋继扬被自己欺负狠了时哭着求操，操爽了又求饶的淫荡情态，他感觉自己下身要爆炸了，发出的声音中带着不易察觉的痴迷。

王皓轩手指撩拨自己，胸膛剧烈起伏，沉吟半晌，终于沙哑地开口：

操你。

“再翘高点，让大家都看看。”

变态。

可我就是好爱这个变态。

宋继扬挺动着上身摩擦椅背，屁股高高翘起，还摇了摇，似乎是邀请他的进入。

闭上眼，全是两个人疯狂厮磨的场景，自己被压在床上后入、被迫跪在飘窗前、被绑在浴室、坐在王皓轩生机勃勃的下体上...焦急地曲起膝盖沉浸其中，发出酥软的哼声。

“看着就好操。”

“你倒是来啊。”

宋继扬乐在其中。

今晚特意献给王皓轩的这一剂春药，有没有起效不知道，但自己却像被下了药，晃着腰没命地娇喘着。

王皓轩个变态，从来都喜欢看着他被弄出水儿、被搞哭、被强制求饶着射出来。

“张嘴。自己咬。” 

暗示性极强的命令，王皓轩眸中带着满满的，危险的占有欲，在情事上一向强势不由分说，一双深不见底的眼睛，只是对视一眼，就能将宋继扬死死地压制住，剩下的就是用更大的力气冲撞。

宋继扬舌尖灵活地勾住指尖，模仿口交一般，将自己湿淋淋的手指塞嘴巴里抽插，吮得啧啧有声，一脸的如痴如醉。下身也开始不断涌出一种缩紧的冲动，一丝丝液体顺着白皙的大腿缓缓淌出。仅仅含着自己手指，就已经完全兴奋起来了。

唔...一根，两根...小舌尖一下一下卷着，如饥似渴地被迫吞咽。

“挺兴奋啊，都流水了。再加一根手指。”

王皓轩一面喘着粗气，一面下流地舔着嘴角，痴迷地看着他。

“皓轩……皓轩！”

情欲却不减反增，宋继扬回望的眼神迷离又勾人，鼻息相缠却不相贴，难以抑制地去想象所有场景。翘着屁股想寻找那种被撞击、被疼爱的感觉。

越是放浪，王皓轩越是亢奋，紧紧咬着腮帮子，眼神狠戾，突然又有一种求而不得的变态心理，他往后拉扯着衣服，又猛地松开，开始上下撸动。

王皓轩仰起脖子，微眯着眼，像一条暂时放下戒备的悍狼一样欣赏着自己最宝贵的猎物。

野得很啊宋继扬。

明明做了那么多次了，还是欲罢不能。

王皓轩是意乱情迷了，是走火入魔了，他看了看自己涨红的下身，滚烫的身体波澜起伏，手套弄得愈急愈快了，疯狂想看到宋继扬被侵犯玩弄，于是，他慵懒地挑衅说：“用工具，操后面。”

“不想用”

“为什么。”

“不想用就是不想用，就，没……没你的舒服。”

“我的？我的什么？”

“我的手，还是那根儿你最爱的活儿？”

宋继扬仰起脖子，咬死嘴唇不答话，绷紧的脖颈拉出一根性感的线条来，冷冷的工具，本来就满足不了他。

“我就想用你，我想要你，想你操我...用什么都行，你想怎么操怎么操。”

我都湿了，好湿啊。嗲着嗓音大力而快速地套弄自己。

宋继扬一声声短促的呻吟破口而出，他开始难忍地哼叫，七荤八素一顿荤话，不断发出夹着哭腔欲求不满的声音。

啊…啊声声浪叫，他确实想要更粗大更炽热，想要王皓轩彻彻底底的填满自己、蹂躏撕扯自己。

叫这么大声，故意给谁听呢？陈宥维是不是在隔壁？！

不想用工具，想用我。男朋友也成了满足你性癖好的工具了啊。

什么都没做，叫得很爽的那个是你哎。

操，还是那股子傲劲儿。

王皓轩恰好喜欢他的嘴硬，但更想看他嘴硬后被变相惩罚被干的说不话的样子。

在每次做到潮吹时，不会被欲望束缚，还敢咬着他肩膀在他耳边一声声骂他“变态”。

“皓轩，腿间…好空啊..”腰臀前前后后地耸动，那两腿中间有些湿，确实需要点什么东西。

他一双眸子自上而下地斜睨着王皓轩，长而白皙的中指擦过自己的嘴唇，抬起手臂撩衣，或有意无意地露出一截小蛮腰，长腿随意挂在高脚凳上，空气都变得黏腻又旖旎。

“啊…嗯..”呻吟的尾音都变了调，宋继扬听见自己的哼声，风骚得不像话。

一双细手在臀缝中游移几息，隔着薄薄的内裤抓着自己屁股肉，啪啪拍了几下后，已经成了嫩粉色。

王皓轩、王皓轩，字字含春，声音、眼角、勾起的脚尖和肆意摇晃的腰肢，也都是发了春的情态。

真所谓点绛如唇，这桃花乱开的夜晚，好一出含笑唇畔，两人又急又爽，心理却比身体获得了更多快感。

宋继扬前面磨得是又疼又爽利，他瞳孔猛地收缩，下意识尖叫了声，急忙捂着嘴颤抖，脚尖绷紧了频频点着地面。又把大腿张得更开了，仰着头叫着王皓轩的名字，整个人色情到了极致，声音好听到耳朵都要怀孕。直到，他有气无力地抬起眼看灯光，那种飘忽的感觉就像一片羽毛飘在云端，升起、又落下。

“皓轩，爱你。”到了顶峰的瞬间，声线却溢满了柔软，带动浑身一个激灵。

可能柔声哄是兴起，可能那股子兴奋劲虚实参半，但这句爱你，不是稚话。

宋继扬舔着嘴角，软趴趴的斜靠着椅背，垂着手臂喘气，放空自己享受这种既汹涌又快要承受不住的快感。

如一只餍足的猫咪般翘着嘴角，欢愉、极乐又满足。

高潮后的身子，不由自主地抽动，显然还没从情欲中抽身，浑身上下热乎乎湿漉漉的。

对饥渴难耐宋继扬来说，王皓轩是施救者，亦或是惩戒者。

自己是舒坦了，王皓轩的那东西还精神奕奕，永不知疲倦似的翘着，他只好持续着偏执清狂的情事妄想，他满脑子只想嵌入宋继扬的头发，用手粗暴的擒住他下颚，迫使他跪下去张嘴吞咽，将他铐起来双手反扣在身后后入，拽着他那精致优雅的choker，双腿被折叠、臀瓣被大大地掰开。

居高临下欣赏他欲求不满的表情，听着他哽咽着不住讨饶，单手强迫舌吻，单手深深掐进臀肉里，疯狂进入、进出，将他全身上下，每一寸肤肉殆遍。

一个措手不及，射他脸上、射他锁骨上、射他脚踝上，承受被自己从里到外侵犯的极致快感！

这样一个纤尘不染的仙子，在他的身下，总是又纯又欲又辣。

盯着视频那边的偷了荤腥后的宋继扬，他也是发狠了，狂也似地自渎着，发出一声低沉的、类似吞咽的声音。随后，找到了那种令人浑身发软颤栗，欲壑难填的感觉…颤抖的下半身，折断似地也一点点坠了下去。

这只妖精，王皓轩这一夜几乎遭受不住了。

真让人不省心。

好了，不闹了，足球听话。  
以一个吻开始，以一个吻结束。

视频里，宋继扬头发的蓬松可爱，射灯给的光线非常足，白皙的双腿就那么暴露在空气中，整个人缩进壁灯狭小的阴影，嘬了一口冰的纯牛奶，舔了下温热柔软的嘴唇。

一抬头，笑得还是那么好看。  



End file.
